Puck, Quinn and Beth: Together Forever
by QuickLover13
Summary: What Happens After Beth Is Born.  **Quick Fanfic!**
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

**Hey Guys this is my FIRST fan-fiction story. I'm only 13, so bear with me! All my stories will be based on Puck and Quinn. Occasionally Beth. This story will NOT fallow with the story line. So, here you go with the first chapter. Its kinda short.(: please review(;**

* * *

Chapter 1. The Decision-

It was the day after I gave birth. Puck was sitting next to me in the chair with his head down looking at his shoes. Beth was in the nursery with the nurses. "I want to keep her," I said to him. He looked up at me, "Quinn, I do too. She lookes just like you, you know." I smiled and he winked at me. "Ill make my bedroom into half a nursery, we can do this babe." He said to me with a worm smile on his face.  
"You'd do that for her?" I said with tears in my eyes."I'd do anything for her...and you, Quinn." He said and got up and wrapped his hands around my waist. I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. I felt his smile agents my lips.  
The nurse came in a few minutes after holding Beth in her arms. "There was a women outside the nursery asking for you two." I looked at her dumbfounded. Puck got up and asked her who it was. She looked at him and said, "Shelby, she didn't say her last name." I looked at Beth who was in my arms and smiled. She was fast asleep. I looked at Puck who was looking outside the hospital window. He has only held Beth once since she was born. "Noah..." He looked up quickly. "What's the matter babe, is Beth ok?" "Babe she's fine..you haven't held her sinde she was born." I said. He looked at me worried and said, "I know..." "Come over here. Sit with your _daughter_ and _girlfriend_. " I said with a wide grin. "So, your my girlfriend now?" He said with a smile. "Yes, you are the father of my child." He looked at me and walked over and sat on the bed near Beth and I. I handed her to him and showed him how to hold her head in his arms. He was lost in his daughters sleeping face. She reminded him of Quinn. The nurse came in with Beths bassinet. Puck handed Beth to her she put her in the bassinet and walked out of the room.

Puck was sitting in the bed with me. His arms were wrapped around me. Tomorrow I got to go home, to Puck's house. Ever since my parents kicked me out I haven't talked to them. So, ever since Finn found out about the baby not being his, Puck took me in and I've been staying with him. His house was small but cozy. His mother, Mary, and his sister, Sara were also living there. They were so nice, but they wouldn't let me eat bacon, which made me upset.  
I drifted off to sleep with Puck by my side. Puck stayed up all night watching me. It felt good to have someone who will protect me through thick and thin. I acually loved Puck. For the first time in my life I loved someone. The father of my child, is the man i want to marry.  
I woke up to find Puck looking down at me smiling at me. He said, "Well hello, Baby Mamma." I gave him a kiss and he kissed me back passionately. "Noah, I need to tell you something," he nodded. "Okay babe, what's up?" "I'm totally in love with you..." He looked at me wide-eyed and said, "Well Q, its your lucky day, I'm in love you too, babe." He smiled and kissed me, I kissed him back. That was the end of my last night at the hospital.

The next morning I woke up to no one in my room. I heard a slight knock on the door, "Come in," I yelled. It was Kurt, Mercades, Tina, Artie, and Rachel."Hey, Quinn." They said in unison. "Hey guys." I saidback politely. They each gave me a hug. They were each holding bags. Kurt spoke up and said, "Well Q, we decided to get baby Beth some new clothes! Everything was purched by the glee club!" I was shocked, "Thank you guys so much! It really means alot to me."

A few minutes later Puck walked in with Finn, Matt, Mike, Santana, Brittany and Sam. "Hey guys! Look who I found." He said not to thrilled. "What's all this?" He asked.

"Hi Finn, Sam, Brittany, Santana, and Matt". The glee club brought us baby clothes for Beth." I told him. "That's so nice thank you guys." He waslked over to each one and hugged them, even the boys. The nurse knocked on the door and the whole room echoed, "Come in." It was her and baby Beth. Everyone looked in the bassinet in awe.

"Who wants to hold her?" Puck asked. "I want Mercedes to hold her first." Mercedes looked shocked and excited at the same time. "Okay!" She quickly responded. Mercedes sat down in the chair next to my bed and Puck handed Beth to her. "She's beautiful!" She said. My eyes were welling up at the sight of my best friend holding my baby. As the day went on each one of the glee members including Mr. Schu and Miss Sylvester came and held and played with Beth. Finally at six o'clock at night Beth, Puck and I got to go home.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**xoxo Jess**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Routine

**Hey guys, here's Chapter2. This chapter has two parts. This story is in Quinn's POV. Hope you like it!(:**

**Please review!(:**

* * *

Chapter 2. Old Routine

Part A: Home

It was six thirty when we arrived home. Puck lived about 20 minutes away from the hospital. I was so scared to be home without the nurses to help me with Beth. At least I had Puck, he'd get up some of the times at night. I knew Puck would be there for Beth and I. My fear was that she would keep crying.  
I was going to be out of school till next week. Puck promised that he would get up all Sunday night and let me sleep so I was rested for school the next day. Sunday came so quick. Beth had hardly cried that day, so I knew Puck was in for a rude awakening. I felt bad he was my boyfriend and he wouldn't get any sleep, so I woke up twice to check on her.  
The first time she was sound asleep in her crib. It was only 1:13 so I knew we had the whole night ahead of us. The second time I woke up she was crying. It was 4:36 I picked her up and brought her over to the rocking chair and sang a lullaby to her. She drifted fast asleep in my arms. When I looked up I saw Puck standing near she crib. "Noah...don't scare me like that ever again!" I said quietly. "Sorry babe," he murmured. I put Beth back in her crib. Puck walked over to me, grabbed my hips and turned me around to face him. I smiled as he pulled me in for a kiss. "Come on babe let's go to bed." He said with a wink. I knew what he was thinking, _let's have sex_. I was way too tired to have sex at this point. He grabbed me by my hips and drew me closer to him and kissed me till we were both out of oxygen. "Babe let's take this to the bed," he said ushering me towards the bed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in for another kiss before I made my way to our bed. "Goodnight," I said with a devilish grin. He looked at me and whispered, "Your such a tease!" He walked over to his side of the bed and laid down. He put his huge arm over me. I felt safe and protected in his arms.

Part B: School/Glee Club.

I woke up at 6:15 the next morning. I got a decent amount of sleep. Thanks to Puck. Beth woke up when he woke up at 6:45 and he got ready I was holding Beth. When he got out of the shower he was only wearing a towel, which kinda got me a little flirty. He was teasing me from last night! He walked over to Beth and I and gave us both a peck on the head. Pucks mother would be watching Beth while we went to school. I knew Mary was great with kids. Look at Puck he turned out fine I hope_._ Sara was sick so she was staying home as well. It was my first time leaving my baby alone. I felt sad when we left. "Mary remember to text me or Puck if anything happens we'll both have our phones on!" I said worriedly. "Quinn, hunny. Don't worry about a thing we'll be perfectly fine!" She said without a doubt. "Alright, just in case u have me on speed dial!" I said acting like a crazy women. "Puck take her to school, hunny everything will be fine. Have a great day." She said practically pushing us out the door. I got into Puck's truck as he started the ignition he said, "Babe, you have nothing to worry about. My mom is great with kids." "I know babe, its just its my first time since I've left her alone." "Babe everything will be okay. I love you." He said sweetly. "I love you more." I said back kissing his cheek. "Not possible." He said kissing my lips. I loved when he did that, it made me feel special. After a few minutes we arrived at school. My first time back since the pregnancy. _This should be fun._ I thought to myself. Puck was there every step of the way. After Algebra we had glee club. Finally, I got to hangout with the people who were really my friends. I sat with them at lunch, that's it, besides glee club. Mr. Schue decided we needed more members so Puck and Finn had a plan to do _Empire State by JayZ ft. Alecia Keys_. It had to be the funnest dance routine we ever did. Until the end of the week when no one decided to join. So we just stuck with the normal thirteen, Me, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Mike, Matt, Tina, Lauren, and Sam.  
When glee club was over there was a knock at the door. "Yes, come in!" Mr. Schuster said. It was Mary, and she had Beth. Puck and I ran over to her and Beth. Puck took her out of her car seat and kissed her for head. He handed her to me. The whole room was filled with 'awe's. Glee club was nearing to the end. So Puck, Beth, the whole glee club and I sat down. "Alright guys, we need to get our set list for Sectionals!" "Mr. Schuster, I have an idea." Rachel said happily. _It was probably a song for her and Finn_ I thought to myself. "Alright Rachel. Let's hear it." As Rachel kept talking about how her and Finn should sing this song she finally said, "Noah and Quinn should sing ether _'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum_. or '_I've Had) The Time Of My Life' from Dirty Dancing."_ "Well Rach, great idea. Quinn, Puck both of you will have the solos in the first song." I was thrilled. Puck was so happy, he looked at me and kissed me. We both were getting to sing together! At that point I looked down to see Beth sleeping. I knew it was hard for Rachel to give up a solo but I was kind of happy she did. I put Beth in her car seat and walked over to Rachel. "Hey Rach, can I talk to u for a second?" "Sure Quinn, what's up?" "Thank you for the solo. I know it must have been hard for you." "Actually it wasn't. I just knew it was right. You two deserve it." "Thanks. And one more thing." "Sure what is it?" "Will you be...Beth's godmother?" She looked so shocked. She was trying to say something but she couldn't."Yes Quinn!" I went over and hugged her. "Thank you so so so much!" She looked at me with a tear in her eye. "No problem. You deserve this. Your a great person. And I know Beth will look up to you." At that point I was also crying. She looked up d saw Puck standing in the door way. "Thank you so much Noah!" She said running and hugging him. "No problem. Berry." He said with a wink. "Now time to go talk to Mr. Schue." Puck said with a smile. "Alright babe." We gave Rachel a hug and walked towards Mr. Schue.

"Hey . Can we talk to you?" Puck said. "Sure guys. What's your problem?" He said. "Well its not really a problem. Its a question." I said with a grin. "Okay guys what can I do for you?" He said. "We would like to know if you would beer interested in being Beth's godfather." I said with a warm smile. "Oh my god guys! I would be delighted to be her godfather! Thank you so much!" He said smiling and walked over and gave us a hug. "No problem Mr. Schue. We wanted you to be there for her when she needs you." I said with tears in my eyes. "Yeah Mr. Schue, you were like a father to Quinn and I when our fathers abandoned us. It really means a lot to us." Puck said. He hugged us once more before we had to go. He was so grateful.

When we got home I put Beth to sleep and went to lay down. Puck came to bed with me. It was my turn when Beth woke up. So I went to sleep quickly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. We both drifted off to sleep. I woke up at the sign of Beth's first cry. It was 1:39. Not too late. After I rocked her back to sleep, put her back in her crib and went back to bed. She didn't wake up the rest of the night. The rest of the week would go the same as Monday. Beth's Christening was Sunday so I has something to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3: The Christening

**Why hello again!(: I will always update chapters to this story because i'm always home!(: Feel free to review! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Christening

After school Friday Puck and I walked to and from school. I loved walking it keeps me in shape. Sunday was Beth's Christening. She will be wearing Puck's dress. I knew she'd look so adorable. Puck was so excited, but he has never been into a Catholic Church. I was surprised that I would be having a Christening for my baby at 16 years old!  
When we got home we played with Beth for a while. I did our homework, because god only knows Puck wouldn't do his. I helped him with Algebra and World History. Than we but Beth down to bed and went and layed down. "Hey Baby Mama." He said with a sweet smile. "Hey. What's up?" I said with a giggle. He always called me that and I kinda liked it. "Nothing, just bored. Wanna play Wii?" "Sure. I pick the game." I said with a wink. "Fine, I get the blue controller!" He said running over the the TV. "Aw. Fine. But, were playing Sports Resort." "Okay. I'll probably whip ur ass at basketball, ping pong, and bowling." He said seriously. "Three words for ya hunny. In. Your. Dreams." I said with a smirk. I was sitting on the edge of the bed when I said that. He walked over and kissed my forehead. "Your the only thing in my dreams." He said winking and handing me the white controller. We played Wii all night. Than went to bed. To our surprise, Beth didn't cry once that night. It was her first time getting through the night.  
Saturday was boring. Puck was working 9-5 at Burt's auto shop with Finn. They became bestfriends again, which made me happy. When he came home he went right in the shower and got ready for bed. We had to be up early for the Christening. Puck had a nice gray button-up shirt and black trousers and I had a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a lavender blouse. The whole glee club including Mr. Schue would be there. No one from my family. Puck's mom and sister and aunt. A small gathering for a baptism.  
I woke up to hear my phone vibrating on the night stand. It was a text.

_Hello Quinnie. Its mom. We need to talk about things. Give me a call when you can, hunny._

With that I shut my phone and cried into Puck's chest. He woke up, "Q, what's the matter? Are you ok? Is Beth ok?" I nodded and grabbed my phone and showed him the text. He looked at me and kissed me than wrapped me up in his arms. I drifted off to sleep. I didn't know how I was going to talk to my mother, I really didn't even want to hear her voice or even see her face, but I knew I had to call. She was my mother, she gave birth to me. But all the crap she made me go through really killed me inside.

Puck was already awake when I woke up. He was holding Beth. He only had boxers on. I noticed Beth had a little white onsie on, she looked so adorable. She had Puck's dark hair and my blue-green eyes. "Well Good Morning Sunshine!" He said with a kiss on the lips. "Morning Babe. You look excited today!" I said as I got out of the bed to take Beth. "Yeah I know. I think I'm excited to see my daughter get baptized, I don't know." He smiled. "Alright enough hogging _my_ child." I said. "_Your_ child. I don't think so." He said with a wink. "I love getting you and shower time." I said as he put Beth into her crib. "Come here." He said in a whisper. I shook my head as he walked over to the door. "Sara come here! Come take Beth out there with you guys." He yelled to his sister. "Okay Noah!" She said rushing over picking Beth up. She was 13 and a great kid.

As she walked out of the room Puck kicked the door closed and locked it. I knew what he was thinking. He always knew the way to make me giggle. He walked over to me, swooped me up into his arms and carried me into the bathroom. The shut the door closed with his foot. He sat my body on the sink and started to kiss his way up to my neck. Once our lops met I saw fireworks. I knew this was right. So we proceeded into the shower. When we got out there was fog all over the little window and mirror. "Damn baby. You know how to work me." He said as he wrapped his towel over his waist. I grabbed a pink towel and wrapped it around my body. We both walked out and got dressed.  
As soon as I heard Beth cry I rushed over to the kitchen. She was crying. But she stopped as soon as I picked her up in my arms. I said thank you to Sara and walked back upstairs. To my knowledge Puck was getting ready, but no. He was focused on the television. Watching (Spongebob Squarepants). Of all shows Spongebob. Really? "Noah Puckerman! Get ur butt up and dressed!" I said in a bitchy tone. He quickly turned off the TV and got dressed. For a 16 year old he looked pretty damn sexy. I handed Beth to him, "Go downstairs. Mr. Schue, Rachel, and the rest of the club will be here in a few minutes. I'll be ready in 15 minutes. Send Rachel up when she gets here." I told him with a peck on the cheek. "Okay babe. Whatever you say!"  
I heard noise comming from downstairs. I heard a slight knock. "Rach?" I yelled. "Yeah, Noah told me to come up." She said in a sweet tone. "Come in. I need help with my hair." As she walked in she looked amazed. It must of been how clean the room was since the last time she was in here. After we finished my hair, I applied mascara and eye liner. I had to admit I looked pretty damn good for a teen mom. Rachel and I walked down the stairs. Rachel had Beth's dress in her hand. It was beautiful. Mary had a way with picking out dresses for babies. We brought her over to the counter and got her dressed. She was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Puck and I had good genes.  
We all got into our cars and made out way to the Presentation of Mary Church. It was a small church. Good size for our small disfunctional family. The priest did the ceremony. And it was soon over. Puck and I walked hand in hand everywhere doing anything. At the end we thanked the priest and proceded back to Puck's house. Our baby girl was baptized.  
When we got back to the house we ate sandwiches and pasta, considering I was 50% Italian I could eat pasta all the time. When everyone left we thanked them for comming and made out way upstairs to bed. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and use the restroom before bed. Puck had put Beth to sleep. I walked out of the bathroom to see Puck kneeling down on one knee in front of me. "Quinn Elizabeth Fabray, I love you with all my heart. You are the mother of my beautiful child. I want to be with you till death do us part." He paused. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Will you marry me, Q?"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!(: Next Chapter will be up by tomorrow night possibly!(:**

****REVIEW****

**-Jess(:3**


	4. Chapter 4: The Surprise

Chapter4: The Surprise

"Will you marry me, Q?" He said. I was in complete shock. I was speechless. He looked straight into my eyes untill I finally shook my head 'yes'. He took the shiny silver ring with a dimond in the middle out of the velvet box and put it on my finger. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a fiery kiss. We kissed untill we heard Beth's cries. I looked at him and he let go of me. I proceeded over to Beth's cradle and picked her up. It was 12:32. We decided on not going to school. Finn and Rachel were going to bring our homework home for us. We were going to spend the day with Beth. I looked over to where Puck was sitting on the bed tuning his guitar. "Bring her over here." He said in a soft tone. I lipped okay back to him. As we walked over to where he was sitting I sat in the rocking chair with her.  
(Beth I hear you calling. And I can't come home right now. Me and the boys are playing, and we just can't find the sound. Just a few more hours and i'll be right home to you. Beth I hear you calling. Oh Beth what can I do? Beth what can I do.)  
As he put the guitar down, I looked at Beth, with tears in my eyes, who was fast asleep in my arms. Puck kissed her forehead than mine. And we brought her over to her cradle and put her to bed. Than we walked over to our bed hand-in-hand. (Im going to marry this man) I thought to myself. He turned over to face me and put his big muscular arm over my lower stomach and pulled me closer towards him. I turned my head and kissed him. Which both left us breathless. That was the best night of my life. I was getting married to Noah Joseph Puckerman. And I wanted to all my life. That night I had a dream of Noah, Beth, and I in the year to come. (Yeah, tonights the best night of my young life.) I said to myself.  
The next morning I woke up to Puck standing over me with Beth in his arms. "Good morning sleepy head." He said as Beth giggled. "Good morning." I said taking Beth onto the bed with me. Puck ran over to his side and jumped on the bed. "Rarw! Im Puckasorus!" He said growling at Beth and I. "Your such a child. I thought you were Pucky-Puck." I said winking. He smiled and said, "I go both ways babe." I laughed as he picked up Beth and hugged her. By 3:30 it was Beth's nap time. And Puck and I's alone time. We were going to talk about the wedding and how we were going to tell everyone. I was so excited. At breakfast I didn't wear the ring. We were going to tell Pucks mom and sister. While we were talking the door bell rang. We both walked hand-in-hand downstairs. When Puck opened the door we saw Finn standing there looking confused. "Hey guys." He said with a smile. "Hey bro, what's up." Puck said as Finn handed him books. "Here's your homework. Q, your homework is here too. Rach is sick so I got ur stuff." He said. "Thank you Finn!" I said with a sweet smile. "No problem. But, Q?" He said pulling me aside so Puck couldn't hear. "Yeah Finn?" I said. "Umm...did you tell your mom about Beth not being mine?" He questioned. "Uhh...no. I havnt talked to her, or any of my family since they threw me out. Why?" I told him. "Well, she came to my house earlier and asked for you. I told her that you moved. I didn't know what to say. So I just told her you moved." He said. "Oh God. I can't believe it!" I basically screamed. "She texted me two days ago. I don't want anything to do with her!" I said truthfully. "I hear ya, Q." He said as Puck walked behind me wrapping his arms over my waist. I grabbed his arm with my left hand not noticing the ring on my finger. "Whoa, Q! You guys are engaged!" Finn said in shock. "Oh...shit." Puck said. "We weren't going to tell anyone. Looks like your the first." Puck said smiling. He unwrapped his arms and Finn pulled him into a hug. "Congrats bro!" He said while hugging me. "Thanks. I have a question." Puck said to Finn. "Shoot." Finn said. "Do you have a tux? Cause your my best man!" Puck said running his fingers through his mohawk. "Dude are you kidding! I'd be your best man any day!" Finn said with a wide smile hugging Puck again. "Cool bro. I'll text you later." Puck said as I hugged Finn goodbye. "Hey Finn." I said quickly. "Yeah?" He said back. "Remember not to tell anyone. Even Rachel. Its a surprise!" I said. "You got it. See you guys later." He said. "Bye." As we walked inside my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the number. It was my mom. (Fuck My Life) I thought to myself as I looked at Puck and showed him the phone. 'Answer It' he lipped to me. I picked it up, "Hello?" "Quinnie. Is that you?"  
"Yes mom."  
"Oh Quinnie, its so nice to hear your voice."  
"Yeah."  
"What's the matter Quinnie?"  
"I don't understand why you calling me? You threw me out. Im really done."  
"Quinnie...I left your dad."  
"W-what. Why?"  
"He cheated on me with some tattooed freak. I want you back. Please come home." "What, why now." "I miss you."  
"Too bad. I have a family. Ill always be ther for my daughter. Unlike you."  
"Quinnie. It was a mistake. Im sorry." "Sorry is not going to cut it mom."  
"Please let's meet up and talk about this in person."  
"Maybe this weekend. I have school, a baby, and a boyfriend. So they come first. Ill let you know."  
"Okay. Love you hunny."  
"Bye"  
I wore the ring on my right hand during school so no one would find out. We told the glee club, Puck's mom, his sister and Mr. Schue. They were all so happy and excited for us. I couldn't wait till the day I was Quinn Elizabeth Puckerman and to be apart of the Puckerman family.  
On Saturday Puck, Beth and I were going out to lunch with my mother. (This should be fun) I thaught to myself. 


	5. Chapter 5:We Meet Again

**Hey guys. Heres chapter 5! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5: I miss you.

Part A: Sunday.

When Saturday came I was so nervous. Puck was at work till 11:30 so he was going to meet us at Breadstix. As I put Beth into her car seat my phone vibrated. It was Puck.

_Hey babe. Wrkn til 12:15-ish. Txt u on way ther. Luv you._

I was a bit disappointed, but at least he was still comming. I replied quickly.

_Okay baby. I love you so much. We'll miss you(; -Q_

He texted back a winky face. I finished putting Beth into her car seat. I climbed into the drivers. I looked over my sholder to check on her. She was giggling. I laughed and drove to Breadstix.

It was 12:12 when we got there. I was guessing my mom would be there already. I got Beth out of her car seat and closed the car door. We walked into the restaurant. "Judy Fabray." The waiter walked us over to the booth. When she saw Beth and I she started to cry.

"Oh Quinnie. She's beautiful." She squeaked.

"Thanks. She's got good genes."

"Speaking of genes, where's Finn?" She said confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Where is Finn. The babys father?"

"Finn's not Beth's father." I sad down and put Beth into her high chair.

"W-wait. Than who is?" She asked seriously

"Him..." I pionted to the doorway where Puck was standing.

"Who's that?" She questioned.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray. I'm Noah Puckerman." Puck said sticking his hand out to her. She shook his hand. Puck sat next to me and kissed Beth's forehead. She giggled. Then he kissed my lips. My mother watched in disgust. I smiled as he pulled away.

"Well, your _my_ granddaughters father?" She said looking at Puck.

"Yeah. Beth's **my** daughter. And she is the best thing that has ever happend to me. Quinn is the love of me life." He said pouring his heart out to her.

"Well isn't that sweet." She said

"Sorry to bring this up but to me, I think its bull sh-crap that you threw her out. Cause you missed out on everything in her life. And as a mother you should have been there for her." He said a bit angry this time.

"Noah, Noah. I know. Please it was a mistake. I-I didnt know what to do. Im sorry." She said sadly.

"Mom, I agree with P-Noah. He was with me through thick and thin. I love him and his family. When my family kicked me out his took me in." I said.

The waitress walked over and took our orders and Puck fed Beth. My mom tried to explain herself but everything she said was ocomplete shit to me.

"Hunny. I agree with both of you." We both looked at her in shock. "Im sorry I should've been there for you. And I'd like for you to move back home with me. You and little Beth." I looked at Puck, who had hurt in his eyes.

"Mom, why now?" I said.

"Well Quinnie, this is hard for me to say but.. I have cancer." She began to cry. As I just looked at her in shock. I reached across the table to grab her hand. "I'm sorry hunny. The doctor found out last week. I just wanted to tell you."

"Mom, I would love to stay with you, but I have a life with Noah and Beth. I can't just leave them to live with you. Can't you get a maid or ask Jess to come home and help you? I have a baby, she doesn't." I said.

"Quinnie. I haven't talked to your sister since your father and I got divorced."

"Well I think she'll understand mom." I said sincerely.

"I doubt it. She was on your fathers side through the whole divorce."

" Mom, I'll call her. And talk to her. Don't worry." I got up and went and gave her a hug. I sat back next to Puck and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at Beth she looked at me and giggled. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. She played with the ring on my finger. I nudged Puck to look at her. He looked at me in the eye.

"Mrs. Fabray. Quinn and I have to tell you something." Puck said.

"Okay. What is it?" She said.

"Well mom. Noah and I are...getting married!" I said. She looked at up in shock.

"Oh hunny. Aren't you two alittle **young** to be getting married?" She said kind of harshly.

"Well. Mrs. Fabray. Im in love with Quinn. She is the mother of my child. It would mean the world to me if she was my wife as well. Please except that." Puck said.

"Okay. Whatever you want, I'll play for the wedding. Since I wasn't there for Beth's birth. I'll be there for your wedding." She said nicely.

"Mom, you don't have to do that." I said.

"I insist. Anything you two want, I'll make it happen!" She said.

"Thank you so much mom!" I said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Fabray. Thank you so much." Puck said than got up and gave her a hug.

"Okay kids. I've got to go home. Text me later hunny. I love you guys." She got up, hugged Puck, kissed Beth's forehead, then my cheek and hugged me. She walked out of the restaurant and to her car.

Puck and I sat back down and ordered some vanilla ice cream for Beth. The waitress brought the little cup over to us. "Thank you." I said. "No problem, hunny." I smiled as she walked away. We both fed Beth her ice cream. Puck took a few spoonfuls for me and fed them to me. A couple at the table next to us glared in disgust. We didn't care. My mother gave me a 100 dollal bill to pay for the meal. The bill came to $64.13 because I got a salad, Puck got a burger, and my mom got a salad, too. She came back with the change we gave her a 12 dollar tip. We walked outside. Puck walked me to my car. I put Beth into her car seat and closed the door.

"Thanks for comming today babe." I said.

"Anything for my soon to be wife." He said as he leaned down to kiss me. We kissed for a few seconds. "Damn. I can't get over how much of a great kisser you are." He said winking.

"Well, I learned from the best!" I said giving him a kiss again. A few seconds later we broke apart. "I love you." I said.

"I love you more babe." He said as we parted ways. "I'll see you at home."

"Okay. Bye." I said as I got into my car. To my surprise it went well. Even though I was a bit sad about the cancer. Even though I knew she was going to get through it. I was shocked about her paying for the wedding. I couldn't wait to give Jess a call. I really missed her. But I was upset that she hasn't talked to me in over a year. On the way home I was thinking of her. She was so beautiful. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Totally opposite of me. But I still missed her.

Once we got home I laid Beth down for a nap. I took a nap too. I had a dream of Jess and I playing at the park with our children. I woke up to Beth's cries. But when I looked up Puck was standing with Beth in his arms rocking her back to sleep. All of the sudden I started to cry. I know why, my looked at me and walked over and put Beth back in her cradle. He walked to my side of the bed and sat next to me and grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to him. He whipped my tears off my face and cradled me in his arms. I felt safe in his arms. I stopped crying. He caressed me face and kissed me.

Beth woke up an hour later. Puck was laying with me. I got up to get Beth and let her lay in bed with us. She giggled and laughed. Puck and I talked about the wedding. It was going to be great. The best part is, were getting married in a year and a half June 15th, 2012. We will both be 18 by then. _This is the best thing that has ever happend to me_. I thought to myself. I put Beth into her cradle and went back to sleep.

Part B: The Week

By the time Monday morning came I was so tired, I almost fell asleep in World History. Good thing Puck was in there with me to wake me up. Next period we had lunch and thank god we had and hour and a half. I would sleep for an hour, than hangout with the glee club and eat. By lunch time the Choir Room would be empty. Puck was talking to the football players. I walked over and whispered, 'Come on,' in a sexy tone in his ear. With that he got up and grabbed my hand, we walked through the empty hallways. When we got to the Choir Room, Puck lined four chairs up and than another four chairs on the other side. So it looked like a little bed. He laid down first. Than he sat up and grabbed my waist and pulled me onto him. We laid there for a few minutes kissing, until I looked at him and said, "Nap time." He looked down at me and said, "You have 45 minutes, babe. I'll lay here with you." I looked at him with a sincere smile, "Thank you baby. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you." He kissed me again. He grabbed my butt and pulled me closer to him. Than he rested his hands on my hips. I drifted off to sleep than he did the same.

I felt little circles being traced on my back. I opened my eyes to see Puck sleeping and the whole glee club looking at us, including Mr. Schue. We over slept! "Good morning, Tubbers." Santana said with an evil grin. "Alright guys. Go sit down." Mr. Schue said. Puck woke up a few seconds after that comment from Santana. "Hey little whore. Go sit the fuck down. I'm sick of u calling Quinn names. I think your just jealous that she has me and you don't." He said harshly. "Excuse me, Mr. Daddy of the Year. I'm so over you." She said. "Really. If your over me, than hop the fuck off of Quinn." He said back. "Okay guys. That's enough. Quinn, Puck ready?" Mr. Schue said. "Fine." Puck said as he helped me up. We both got up and ready to sing. Mr. Schue picked "_(I've Had) The Time of My Life"_ by _Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes_. It was one of my favorite songs. Puck started off then I began. We sounded so good together. When we finished, it was Santana's turn to sing her favorite song, _"Valerie"_ by _Amy Winehouse_. The whole time we all sounded amazing. I think we are going to win!

On our way home Puck asked me, "Who's going to walk you down the isle?" I looked at him. "I don't know. I was thinking Mr. Schue. He's been there for both of us when we needed him." I said. "Well babe, that's true." He said as we pulled up to the house. We got out and walked to the door. He unlocked it, the house was totally black. He flicked the lights on. It was only 6 o'clock. There was a note.

_ Noah and Quinn, Out at dinner with Sara and Beth. Be out alittle late. Eat and get some sleep. Beth will sleep with me tonight._  
_ Love you,_  
_ Mom._

"Well well well. We're home alone tonight." He said with a grin and a wink. We ate dinner. As we were washing the dishes he moved closer and closer to me. I kept moving back to tease him, until I was pinned against the refrigerator. Kissing led to making out. Making out led to the bedroom. We went to bed at 9, after dinner and a shower. I loved being alone with Puck. He was so fun to be around. He knew how to make me happy. And he would love me no matter what. I was so gald I was marrying him.

Throughout the week i was restless and tired. I couldn't wait till the weekend. On Friday night I had to call Jess and talk to her about mom. This would be hard.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Chapter 6 will be up soon! Please Review!(:**

**-Jess(:**


	6. Chapter 6:The Call

**Hey guys here's Chapter 6. hope you like it!(:**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Call.

It was 3:32 on Friday when my mom texted me Jess's number.

H_i Quinnie. Your sisters number is 555-234-6906. Call me after. Love you._

I sent a quick reply.

_Thanks mom. Love you too._

I walked over to Puck. He was standing near Beth's cradle. He was watching his baby sleep. It brought me to tears. He was humming (Beth.) I put my hand on his arm. He quickly looked down at me and smiled. His smile was so cute. I tugged his shirt so he would walk out into the hallway with me. We walked out of the room.

"What's up babe?"

"My mom gave me Jess's number. I'm scared. I don't know what to say."

"Hey. Clam down your a smart girl. You'll figure it out. I love you babe."

"I love you too. Im going to go in the dinning room to call her. Don't let anyone interrupt me please."

"You got it boss." He said winking. I gave him a quick wink back as I walked down the stairs. I dialed her number and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is Jess there?" I asked politely.

"Um..yes this is Jess. Who's calling?"

"Quinn. Your sister."

"Oh my goodness. Quinn. How are you? We haven't talked in so long!"

"Yeah..I know. I'm good. Engaged with a baby. But other than that good. How bout you?"

"I'm okay. A little tired."

"Oh. Well we need to talk."

"Okay little sister. About what?"

"Mom."

"Is she okay?" She didn't seem concerned.

"Actually, no. She has cancer Jess."

"W-what? When? How?" She said confused.

"Diagnosed two weeks ago. She needs ur help Jess. She needs someone to watch after her. I have a baby to look after and school work. I can't. Can u please come here for a while?"

"You know what?" She said in a bitter tone. "Yeah. I'll be there by Monday night. And Q?"

"Yeah?"

"Im sorry. I love you." She said.

"It's okay. I love you too Jess. Call or text me later. Bye."

"Bye baby sister."

With that I closed my cell phone and walked back upstairs happy. I opened the door to see Puck holding Beth by her waist was she walked with him towards me. "Is my baby girl walking!" I said walking up to her picking her up. "You actually taught her something good, Daddy." I said with a smile. "Hey. Not nice!" He said with a wink.

I walked over towards the mini fridge in our room to grab her something to eat. I found apple sauce. Puck fed it to her all the time. I hated it ever since I was a baby. I sat her down on the desk in her mini high chair. Her eyes brightened at the sight of the apple sauce. The first spoonful she took she made an 'mmm' sound, that made me smile. When she finished she was jumpy. Puck was downstairs watching the Ohio State game. "Hey babe. Wanna go for a walk?" I yelled to him. "Yeah. Like...Go! Go! Go! TOUCHDOWN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I looked at Beth and said, "Daddy's crazy." She giggled. I heard footsteps comming from the hallway. The door opened quickly. "Oh...you didn't think I heard that." Puck said walking towards me smiling. He kissed Beth's forehead. Than mine. We packed Beth a bag and walked out of the house to the garage to get the stroller. Puck grabbed it and walked out. We buckled her in and were off down the street.

We walked for about a half mile before we stopped to turn around. Puck and I talked about Jess comming back. Until we heard a honk. We looked over simultaneously. We saw four of the hockey players in a silver Toyota with egg cartons in their hands. Puck stood in front of me shielding and me and Beth. "Hey Daddy Puckerman." They all yelled as the eggs came fling at us. Puck tried his best to shield us. But there was excess egg on the stroller, in my hair and on my clothes. Puck was covered in egg from head to toe. Their car drove quickly past us as Puck cursed out loud. "Those mother fuckers!" He yelled. I nudged him hard in the bicep. He crouched down, "Ouch." He whispered in my ear, which sent chills down my spine. He took off his t-shirt and walked around topples. Showing off. "Don't be such a show off." I said playfully. "Kiss my ass." He said back. We got back to the house. We let Puck's mom watch Beth for a while, while Puck and I did homework. I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Until I noticed Puck staring at me. "Hey. Can u take off my pants for me. I can't get the zipper." He said honestly. "No problem." I replied. I unzipped them and closed the bathroom door. I walked out about 10 minutes later to find. Beth and Puck sleeping on the bed. Puck was only wearing boxers. _She's going to be up all night now._ I thought to myself. So I walked over and picked her up off of Puck and put her in her cradle. I walked over to the bed and pulled a blanket over Puck. Than I went over to the desk and started on my Algebra homework. I heard Pucks phone vibrate. I walked over to the night stand and picked it up. It was a text from nobody other than Santana.

_Hey. I thnk we shld hookup 2nite. Tell tubbers ur out w/ the guys.(; I miss you._

I was shocked. She knew he was over her why'd she always text him? _She's so stupid._ I thought to myself. I put his phone down and let it be. I'd talk to him later about it. I worked on homework till 6:30. Then I fed Beth her bottle and let her sleep more. She slept through the night. So did I. But not Puck. He got hungry because he didn't eat dinner. Saturday would be fun, a picnic with the glee club and Mr. Schue. Next week was Sectionals so Puck and I had to practice a lot. This was going to be the toughest come Monday morning.

* * *

**Chapter 7 will be up in a bit.**

**Hope you liked it!(:**

**xoxo - Jess**


	7. Chapter 7: The Picnic

**Hey guys. Sorry this update is so late! I had a lot of testing this past week. Hope you enjoy this chapter.(:**

* * *

Chapter7: The Picnic.

When I woke up Saturday morning the sun was shining and it was beautiful out. Puck was at work and Beth was asleep in her crib. I looked at the clock it was 9:10. Puck had to work 8-12:00 today. We had to meet everyone at the park at 1:00. Today was going to be amazing. I laid back down and went on the computer until Beth woke up. She woke up at 11:30. It was surprisingly late for her. She began to cry wildly. Once I picked her up in my arms she stopped crying. I wiped the tears out of her eyes. She giggled. I smiled. "Daddy will be home in a bit baby. Than we're going to the park! Do you like that babe." I said to her as she just stared at me blankly. "You know. Your just like your father." I said winking. I heard my phone vibrate. It was a text. From Puck.

_Hey babe. Leavn ina few. Ill txt u wen I'm almost home. Luv ya._

I smiled at the thought. I responded quickly.

_Okay babe. Imissyou. Love you more.-Q_

He sent a smile face back. I looked at Beth, who was playing with her stuffed cow and let out a little giggle. She really knew how to make my day. The best thing I did was keeping her. I went over and picked her up and rested her on my hip. She clung on to me as I walked over to the closet to get a few blankets for the picnic. Later, I had to dress her in her new orange sun dress from Auntie Rachel. I knew Uncle Kurt wouldn't approve of it, but I didn't care, it was adorable to me. I sat her down on the bed and folded the three blankets and packed them in Puck's football bag. Then, I swooped up Beth in my arms and walked down the stairs. I had to make enough sandwiches for about 14 people. The 14 people were, me, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Matt, Brittany,Santana, Sam and Mr. Schue. Oh and Blaine was tagging along with Kurt. So about 30 sandwiches would do! _Oh boy. What did I get myself into?_

As I was making the sandwiches the doorbell rang. No one was home so I picked Beth up off the counter and walked to the door. I opened it. Standing in the threshold was my sister standing tall.

"Jess?"

"Oh Quinnie!" She said squealing. "She's adorable!"

"Thanks." I said giving her a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you went going to be here till tomorrow."

"Well I wanted to catch up with everyone. Want to do something today?"

"I-we can't. We're going to the park with out glee club." I said.

"You are in a glee club?" She said viciously.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I fired back.

"No. But what happened to the Cheerios's?" She said.

"I got kicked off when coach found out I was pregnant with Beth." When she heard her name she looked at me wide-eyed.

"Q, you should go and try out again. You were the best head cheerleader WMHS had."

"I know Jess, but I have a baby and a fiancee to take care of. And sectionals are coming up next weekend. There's just too much stuff going on in my life." I said ushering her inside. She walked in gasping.

"What is this?" She said in disgust.

"Oh I don't know. My, well, the Puckerman's house."I said back.

"Ok. It's really small. How do you function in here. How many people live in here?" She said. As we walked into the kitchen

"Five. Noah, Beth, Mary, Sara, and me. They are really nice. I love them. How's George, by the way?" I said as the door opened. It was Puck.

"He's great. He's coming here tomorrow. Were going to stay with mom for a bit." She said.

"Cool. Pleae take care of her Jess. She needs it." I said as the front door opened.

"Hey babe, I'm home." He yelled. It was 12:10.

"Hi babe. We're in here!" I yelled back as Jess eyed the door. Puck walked in the kitchen.

"Hey. You must be Jess. I'm Noah." He said as he put out his hand for her to shake. She did.

"Yes. So very nice to meet you." She said. He walked over to Beth and picked her up off the floor and kissed her cheek. Than he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I smiled against his lips. Jess watched wide-eyed. When we pulled away from each other Jess spoke up.

"Okay. Love birds. Get a room." She said with a smile. We both giggled and I finished making the sandwiches.

"There. 30 sandwiches complete!" I said sitting down on one of the bar stools. "Great. Now all we need to pack up and be on our way! It's almost 12:30." He said as he played with Beth.

"Well, I should get out of your hair. I'll see you later, Q. Love you." She said to me as she walked up to hug me. Than she kissed Beth's forehead. Than hugged Puck.

"Bye. Love you too, Jess." I said as we walked over to the door. Puck walked over upstairs to get the bag of blankets. When he came down he dropped the bag on the counter and started to pack the sandwiches.

"Well, she seems nice." He said. Referring to Jess.

"Yeah. She's usually nice sometimes, than she can be pretty mean." I said.

"True. Go shower and get Beth dressed. I'll go get changed." He said.

"Alright. I'll be down in ten." I said.

"Okay babe. Love you." He said sweetly as he played with Beth.

"Love you too." I said back.

I walked upstairs to our bedroom. I went in our closet to find something to wear. I found a baby blue t-shirt that I wore for (True Colors.) And a pair of skinny jeans. I walked into the bathroom and got undressed. I turned the shower on and showered rather quickly. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my clothes and got dressed.

When I walked downstairs Puck was dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans. And Beth was in her orange sun dress. (She looked so cute!) I thought to myself.

"Someones looking sexier than ever!" Puck said getting up and walking over towards me.

"Same to you." I said as I wiggled past him, walked over to Beth and picked her up. "Let's go babe." I said.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." He said. As he grabbed his keys and I walked out the door. He fallowed me out to the car. I carried Beth. He carried the bag and the huge cooler. Beth was light, the other stuff was so heavy he almost fell down the stairs walking to the car. It was pretty funny. We got into the car and were on our way. Puck drove, I sat in the back with Beth. It was a habit, I always sat with her when Puck drove.

When we pulled up to the park, we saw the whole glee club playing on the swings and slides.

"Oh. Sweet Jesus." Puck said getting out of the car. I got out of the car and took Beth out of her car seat. Puck grabbed everything and we walked over towards our friends.

We all gathered together and ate.

"Daymm Quinn. You make a mad good sandwich!" Mercedes said smiling.

"I know Quinn. These are great!" Mr. Schue said as well.

"Hey." Puck said. "Where's Britt and Santana?" He said looking around the park.

"Who knows. If you have Britt with you, you don't know where you'll end up. Once I was in the choir room and she was there. Sitting by herself all hopped up on Antibiotics." Kurt said laughing. Everyone laughed. "Oh, Quinn by the way. What in Jesus's name is your daughter wearing?" I smiled. Puck walked over to me.

"Hey, Mayor of Gay Town, I got it for my goddaughter. Thank you very much." Rachel said smiling. They all laughed as Kurt and Rachel started bickering back and forth.

"Hey. How are my two girls doing?" He said. Walking over towards us with all the boys sweating because they were playing football.

"Good. How's our favorite man?" I said back.

"Good. Tired. Football wears me out nowa days." He said rubbing his back.

"Don't be a baby." I said as I got up and handed Rachel Beth. As they walked away Puck grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Ew. Get a room, Tubbers." Santana said.

"Go away Santana. Mind your own business." Puck said. as she walked away Puck gave her the finger.

We walked toward Rach and Beth. She was crawling on the grass. Soon shed be walking. _Five months went by fast!_I thought to myself. She was so beautiful. She was definitely Puck's daughter, she looked exactly like him. She has my green eyes. But she had his hair and face. She was going to be a heart breaker. I know Puck's going to treat her like a Princess. He's going to be a great Daddy.

"Alright everyone. Gather around! I have something to tell you!" Mr. Schue said. Puck scooped up Beth in his arms and we all walked over toward Mr. Schue.

"What's up Mr. Schue?" Finn said.

"Well guys and girls. We have a positive chance of winning Sectionals! We are facing the Dalton Academy Warblers, where Blaine goes to school. And the Hipsters?" He said.

"Well Mr. Schue, we have a great set list for sectionals. For your info." Blaine said smiling.

"We do to. May the best Glee club win!" Mr. Schue said back.

"Alright." Blaine said as they shook hands. We all laughed in unison. We hung out for the rest of the day and left at six o'clock. That had to be an amazing day.

Next weekend was Sectionals. Puck and I practiced through out the week until we got it perfect. Santana did an amazing job singing _Valerie_. Sectionals here we come!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter is going to be on Sectionals! **

**Please *review*!(:**

**xoxo.-Jess!(:**


	8. Chapter 8: Sectionals

Chapter 8: Sectionals

When Saturday arrived we were all so nervous. Except, Santana she thought she was perfect. And Beth's 6 months old today.

The Hipsters where terrible. They were so old. But they were so sweet backstage.

For our song Puck and I we're to come out of the two doors and start to sing. As Puck walked down the little isle and I appeared and sang my part. Than we both sang the chorus. It was like magic when we touched each other. We walked up to the stage and finished out song. I spotted my mom, Beth, his mom, Sara, Jess, and George in tha audience. Once we finished he hugged me. Following the hug, a sweet kiss on the lips. Everybody gave us a standind ovation. It was really amazing. Beth was laughing when we finished.

Next, Santana's turn. When she sang it was literally just like Amy Whinehouse. She was a really great singer, but such a bitch. After we finished we all bowed and hugged one another. Rachel and Finn kissed. Puck and I kissed. When we walked off stage Blaine was waiting for Kurt. He walked up to him and kissed him. Everyone looked at them. It was so cute. Finally, Kurt had a boyfriend.

After we walked off stage, it was the Warblers turn. They sang, ('Hey Soul Sister') by (Train.) It was amazing. They where phenomenal.

They called all of the groups to the stage. We all stood in our groups as the man walked out on the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am Walter Dean Myers. I am here to present one of these fabulous Glee clubs to go to Regionals. In second place...The Hipsters." Everyone applauded as they took their little trophy. "Alright. Congratulations. Now in first place, going to Regionals is...The Dalton Academy Warblers." Everyone applauded and cheered. As we were about to walk off stage upset. He spoke up, "Everyone. The judges just informed me. The New Directions will be going to Regionals as well! Congratulations to both teams!" We all jumped up and down cheering. We were one step closer to Nationals. All the couples kissed each other.

Puck and I walked out the door to find our families. Once we found them we kissed Beth and our family congratulated us. We went home and put Beth to sleep and Puck and I congratulated each other in our own way. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Break Up

**Heres Chapter 9. A bit short. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Beth I Hear You Calling.

Part I: Puck.

After we won Sectionals, it was a thrill of excitement. I was so astonished that we were going to Regionals. Quinn was particularly happy, because Beth's birthday was on Regionals day. Time really flies.

FIVE MONTHS LATER.

On Sunday morning I woke up to a note on Quinn's pillow. I was still hammered from Friday night. (Never drink like that again,) I thought to myself. I couldn't remember anything that went on in the past two nights. The note read:

_Dear Noah,_

_I'm moving with Rach for a while...with Beth. Please except my decision. We need to be apart for a bit. The ring is in the box on the burrow. I'm sorry. You cheated on me Noah._  
_I Love You,_  
_Quinn._

I quickly looked up to the burrow. The velvet box was opened with the ring sitting inside it. A tear slipped from my eye. I cheated. With who? I looked over at the night stand. There was a picture of Quinn and Beth. I continued to sob into my pillow. I needed to talk to her. I needed her back. What did I get myself into?

Part II: Quinn._ **setting is still five months later**_

I didn't know where Puck was. He never stayed out this late. Expectantly on Friday nights. I hated not knowing where he was, it made me nervous. I hoped he was alright.

While I was watching Saturday Night Live on Saturday night I heard my phone vibrating. I looked at it, it was a text from Rachel.

_Hey Q. Sorry to text you so late, but I need to tell you something._

_Hey Rach, why, wats up?_

_Noah. Well was with other girls last night. At the party for the football game. Finn dragged me into going. Q. Im so sorry._

_Rach, its fine. Tll me wat he did._

_He...had sex with one Quinn I didn't see who she was._

_Please tell me ur kiddn._

_No Quinn. Im sorry. You can come stay here for as long as you want._

_Thank u. Ill b thre ina hour. Ill txt u. Is it ok if Beth comes?_

_No problem. All rooms are sound proof. We have my old crib and stuff here, no need to bring anything._

_Thanx so much Rach. I owe u._

_LOL. Okay. Leave Noah a note._

_Okay. Thanx a lot. Ur an amazn friend._

_Thanks Q. See you in a bit._

That had to be the worst conversion I've had. I got up off the edge of the bed in our room and walked over towards the burrow. I cried silently so Puck wouldn't wake up. I took the velvet box out from one of the draws and placed the ring inside. I wrote the note and it said:

_Dear Noah,_

_I'm moving with Rach for a while...with Beth. Please except my decision. We need to be apart for a bit. The ring is in the box on the burrow. I'm sorry. You cheated on me Noah._

_I Love You,_  
_Quinn._

The hardest thing I ever did. I packed a few bags of clothes for me and Beth. I took the bags to the car quietly and walked back upstairs. I picked Beth up and placed her in my arms. I put the note on my pillow. I kissed Puck's forehead and walked out the door to my car.

I got to Rachel's house in a matter of 10 minutes. Rachel let me in and Beth and I went to bed. Right when I was about to fall asleep, my phone ring. It was Jess.

" Quinn come to the hospital quick. It's mom." Jess said as I heard the sound of ambulances driving. I hung up the phone, grabbed my keys and told Rachel to watch Beth. She knew something was wrong.

"Quinn, call me, please." She said as I threw a sweatshirt on.

"I will. Thank you so much." She walked towards me and hugged me. After our hug I ran outside to my car and spead away towards the hospital.

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger there! *they will get back together.***

****Review****

**-Jess**


	10. Chapter 10: Death

**Hey guys! If you thought I've forgotten you...I didn't!(;**

**Here is chapter 10! Hope you like it! Took me a LONG time!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Death.**

As soon as I got to the hospital, I ran to the desk.

"Um. Excuse me?" I said hurriedly.

"May I help you young lady?" The receptionist said.

"Where can I find Judy Fabray?"

"Ah yes. Room 13. Go straight till you get to the elevator than take a left. The room will be on your left." She said.

"Thank you so much." I said hurrying over to the room. As soon as I got there I saw Jess and George.

"Jess!" I yelled.

"Quinn!" She yelled back running down the hall. We collided with a hug. We both started to cry. It was awful. The doctor came out a few minutes later. "What's the matter with our mom?" Jess asked.

"Well, Ms. Fabray. Your mother is getting worse. I'm so very sorry. There is nothing we can do. The cancer has spread. She does not have very much time left." I closed my eyes. I started to ball my eyes out. Jess grabbed me and we hugged for a long while. I pulled out of the hug first.

"Jess. I have to call Rachel and tell her to bring Beth here." I said.

"Okay. Want me to call Noah?" She asked.

"**NO**!" I fired back as tears began to pour out of my eyes. I walked towards the end of the corridor. I dialed Rachel's number. The phone rung.

"Rach?"

"Quinn, is everything alright?"

"No Rach. My mother is dying. I just need Beth here."

"It's okay. I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks Rach. Your the best."

"No problem." We both hung up.

I walked back over to Jess and George. We sat in silence until Rachel and Beth arrived. As Rachel put Beth's carrier down, I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. I cried into her shoulder.

"Quinn, it's okay. Shh." She wouldn't let go of me until I stopped crying. "I think you should call Noah. He should know." She said. I nodded and looked at Beth who was fast asleep.

"I'll call him tomorrow morning. I just left him. I can't." I said about to cry again.

"Alright. Q, when ever you want." She said. "I'll bring Beth home. I'll sleep with her and watch her. Just try to sleep Quinn."

"Okay. Thanks Rach." I said. We hugged then I kissed Beth's forehead. And they left.

Throughout the night Jess, George and I slept off and on. Rachel had to be the best friend I've ever had. She knew how to cheer me up and keep me company. We all slept in the private waiting room. It was quiet. George kept the TV on low. We all fell asleep by 11:30.

I woke up the next morning to 3 missed calls and 4 text messages. The three missed calls were from Rachel. One text from Santana, and the rest from Puck.

_Hey Q. Hope everythn is ok. Txt me if u need anythn. -San._

Read the text from Santana.

_Thanx. I will. I'll call you later. -Q._

I replied.

Puck's messages read,

_Hey babe. Plz we need to tlk._

_Quinn. Plz answr me._

_Srry babe._

A tear slipped out of my eye onto the screen of my phone. I whipped it away and saw that Jess left a note.

_Hey baby sister. George and I are going to get something to eat. Text me if you want something. Love you,_  
_-Jess._

After reading the note I shot Rachel a text.

_Hey Rach. Sorry I didn't answer the phone. Kept it on silent. How's Beth. Thanks again. -Q_

_Hey Q. Just checking up on you. She's fine. Slept like a baby.(; And no problem. Wanna do lunch?_

_Sure. Bring my baby girl. Maybe we'll call Puck._

_Cool. Ru going to school on Monday?_

_Yeah. I'm going to sing a song!_

_Ooh! What song?_

_LOL. Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood._

_Perfect song for you! We'll practice. See you later._

_Right! Okay. Give Beth a kiss for me. Bye._

I got up and walked to my mothers room. Jess and George were sitting together kissing. I tried to pull myself together so I didn't cry. I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"Sorry, Q." Jess said.

"Its fine. How is she?" I said.

"Good. Doctor said she's getting better." She said as a smile crept on my face.

"That's amazing. Thank you so much, Doctor Tony." Jess said as she hugged me.

"Yes thank you. So much." I also said.

As the day went on we stayed with our mother. Rach and I went out for lunch and than i was back to the hospital. The doctors wanted to keep her for two weeks just to keep observation. I said goodbye to Jess, than George and finally mom.

"Mom, if u need anything. Anything at all. Call me." I told her.

"Quinnie, hunny. I know. Thank you so much. I love you." She replied.

"Your welcome mom. I love you too. Good Night."

"Night hunny." I leaned in and hugged her. She kissed my forehead.

I walked out of the hospital to my car and drove to Rachel's house. Her dads weren't home this week, they had a huge business meeting in California. I looked at the clock in my car. It was 6:25. I got home to see Rachel with Beth on her hip cooking pasta.

"Hi baby!" I ran over to them and picked Beth up and kissed her forehead and she giggled. "Oh man. I missed the sound of your laughter." I said as I tickled her tummy.

"She's been really good Quinn." Rachel said as she strained the pasta. "i hope you like pasta!" She said smiling.

"No doubt." I put Beth in her high chair and fed her her food. "She's getting so big!"

"I know. Almost one!" Rachel said.

"Wow. Two months baby." I said smiling. Beth looked at me and opened her mouth for more food.

"Hey, Q. How's the Noah situation going? And that songs amazing by the way." Rachel asked.

Biting my lip I said, "Terrible. I haven't called him. I'm just going to talk to him in school where there are people. And thanks."

"True. Ill go with you if you want."

"No thanks. I need to handle this myself in a somewhat positive way. Thanks anyway." I said as I fed Beth the last of her food.

As we ate we just talked. It was already 7:45. Time really flies. We said good night to Rachel and went to bed.

I woke up to my alarm clock playing _Rolling in the Deep_ by _Adele_. Great way to start off my day! I got Beth ready and dropped her off at my mom's house with Jess. I met Rachel at school.

By the time glee club came my adrenaline was pumping and I was ready to sing.

"Mr. Schue. Can I start?" I asked as the group looked at me oddly.

"Sure Quinn. Let's see what you got." He said.

As soon as the music started Rachel had a smile on her face. I belted out the last note as everyone clapped and cheered for me. Puck just walked out of the room.

"Mr. Schue, I have to take a leak." He said.

"Sure, Puck."

I finally felt good about something for once. I felt bad for Puck. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but he did this to me.

The rest of the day went by fast.

By Tuesdays glee club meeting Puck had a song.

"Mr. Schue. Can I go first?"

"Sure Puck."

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Quinn. I know I fu-screwed up...but I love you."

The music began. The song was by _Buckcherry_. _Sorry_ as a matter of fact. When he was finished. I got up and walked out of the room with tears in my eyes. He ran after me.

"Quinn!" He yelled.

"Please just let me go." I said

"Please. I need to talk to you. Give me like 5 minutes." He said. "Please than i'll leave you alone."

"Wait. You need to take Beth for a while." I said. "Deal?"

"Fine. But why?" He responded.

"Well. My mom is in the hospital and I need to take care of her, even though Jess is home. Pick her up tomorrow at Rachels'."

"Okay, and I'm sorry. Can we just talk. It was a mistake." He said as I began to think of the whole ordeal.

"Please can we not. Just bring Beth to the hospital next Thursday, by 4:30. I'll be there all day."

"Okay. Call me if you need me. I'll be home all week." He said as he tried to hug me.

"Please don't touch me. Just don't." I said as I pushed him away.

"I love you Q. Never forget that." He whispered. As I walked away, crying.

I got to Rachel's house late. She already had Beth in her crib, sound asleep.

"Thanks Rach. I owe you."

"No need." She replied. We sat down on my bed and talked most of the night. We both drifted off to sleep in my bed.

**THURSDAY (*AT HOSPITAL*)**

All I could remember was that she was doing great. Than all hell broke loose. Her heart monitor started to beep. The doctors came rushing in.

"Ms. Fabray you really need to leave. Your mother is going into cardiac arrest. Nurse, please take her outside." The doctor said.

"No problem Doc." She replied. "Come on hunny, just let the doctors do their job." By that point I was hysterical. _Why did Jess have to leave? Why? _I said to myself.

As soon as the nurse pushed me out into the hall way, I bumped into a man with a baby. It was Puck. He put the carrier down and wrapped his arms around me. How did he know I'd be here now. _Oh that's right you told him to come here with Beth._

The last thing I heard out of the hospital room was that dreadful beep of the flat line. I collapsed into Pucks arms. He sat me down and didn't let go of me. He even called Jess. Beth just slept through everything. He texted Rachel and she rushed here. That's about all I could remember at that point.

* * *

**Whoa! A bit of a twist! This took me SO long to prepare and write! I hope you all liked it! **

****REVIEW****

**-Jess.(:**


End file.
